Like a Virgin
by kaka96
Summary: Not a song-fic. Claire is older now and curious about certain things. After talking with Leah she has a new understanding.


****************************************

****

**Author Note: I do not own Twilight or the twilight characters whatssoever... Sadly **

**So I was just reading through some fic featuring a blackwater shipping when this oneshot hit me and as soon as it came to me I just could not leave it alone so here it is. **

* * *

CPov

"Quil who was your first?"

I was truly curious. As a senior in La push highschool teachers felt the need to eduact us in sex, saying sex was bad, you could be sent to hell if interacting before marrige. But I have yet to figure why it was bad if it was okay to do it after your married what was the big difference?

"What?" he accidently spit all of the sweetened tea all over Leah's table. Uh oh she was going to kill him if that got sticky. He got all flustered and his tan skin got incredibilay darker. "F-F-F-irst what?"

I rolled my brown eyes and repeated myself "You know, popping the cherry, doing the dirty, rubbing-"

"Where did you learn that?" Q spit out when he slapped his overheated hand over my month to stop me from

continquing.

I open my mouth to explain when he interupts me, again. I stop myself from rolling my eyes again. " Why do you even need to know that in the first place?"

"Mrs. Nelson feels that we aren't educated in sex. She thinks if we know how dangerous it is we wouldn't want to interact in it. And I figured you would so I was curuious." and I finished with a smile. To let him know that I was fine if he told me. I wasn't his imprint then so Iwould not be angry with him. I would understand.

"I'm a v-vir-v" He tried to stamer out. "Leah!"

I gasped outraged I take back what I said about being understanding "You and Leah. How could You?"

I rush out the door. Quil followed me trying to keep up. "Claire! Wait I didn't mean that !"

I pause. "So you didn't mean you had sex or didn't have sex with Leah?" He nodded.

"So you had sex but not with Leah?" He paused then realizing that either way he was not wining it.

"Let's just go back to Leah's house please we'll talk there" dragging me back to the white house.

I frowned as he dragged me back to the house then came up with this pathtic excuse about being hungry which if you think about it is not as unrealistic as some people may think. And I sat outside moping about what I have yet to now.

"Quill being a idiot again" a voice said behind me, a very familar voice. There a very round Leah was behind me smirking in amusement. She was in one of her rare polite moments. Her left hand dazzled with her wedding ring glinted against the fabric covering her very swollen stomach.

"Leah who was your first ?" Her eyes grew wide and she blushed under her light coco skin.

"That's kind of a personal question, kid." I nodded in agreement with her but I couldn't help but be a little

curious.

After a long pause Leah waddled to where I was on the porch. After many failed attempts of sitting down she settled for leaning against wall.

"You know you'd be surprised but it was Jacob." my jaw dropped I had thought for sure.

"I know surprising" Leah mumbled thinking her past with Sam.

I had always thought that she was with Sam in that way. I mean he was her the one that catpured her heart before jacob was even legal.

"You see , as surprising as it may be Jacob was the one I was meant to be with in that way. I loved Sam and that's why it hurt when he left me for Emily a women I considered a sister. A it hurt even more when she didn't refuse him. But even though it hurt it wasn't meant to last. Even though I didn't see it then I see it now. And I like to think that it was that little in the back of my head that stopped me from giving something that i could never take back. And every day I thank my concious from stopping me from making what I knew would have been the worst mistake in my life."

I really admire Leah when she was in moments like these using her experiences to give the best advice.

"But that really dosen't anwser my question ?" I mumble shifting my head to look at her.

"What question ?"

"Why is sex so bad ?" I question looking at her. Subtly staring at her pregnant

stomach and then at her.

"Oh h

oney there could be a hundred different reasons as to why sex is bad. But it all narrows down to you. Do you think sex is bad. It all comes back to you as long as you are happy and you know you can respect your self at the end of the day. There's nothing to it." I smile.

"T

hat is the best advice I have gotten all day." Leah chuckled she shrugs "I try" and I can't help but laugh with her.

When we notice a familar 1986 R

abbit Volkswagen parks in the dusty drive way.

An a tall muscular man with short black hair and brown skin walks up the porch.

"There's my Alpha." Leah practially purrs. I shiver in disgust. I hold back the gag as the couple kiss and slowly make there way in side.

And Quill slowly exits the house.

"So about that question"

I shake my head "It's okay it doesn't matter, we are in the now whatever you did in your past has nothing to do with me."

Quill lets out a sigh of relief , but he wasn't off the hook yet exactly.

"But I do want to know why Leah insists on calling Jacob alpha ?"

"uhhh..."

********

**The End **

* * *

**How did you like the story ? Claire knows nothing about imprints or werewolves as far as she sees it her and Quill just share a special bound and that's it. And if you haven't figured it out by now Leah's husband is Jacob. Review! **


End file.
